Typical wall construction techniques include forming a rough opening from framing members such that a window opening is formed. The bottom portion of the window opening (called the sill) is susceptible to rotting if water is not prevented from penetrating from around the window perimeter. Additionally, adjacent ceilings, plastered walls, and the like are susceptible to damage if rain-water infiltrates under the window sill.
Many systems are used to solve the problem of water intrusion. One method includes providing a means to collect and control the water that does infiltrate the window perimeter. Alternatively, surface sealing agents, such as caulk, expanding foam, and the like are used as filling agents to fill openings between the periphery of the window and the adjacent, wall surfaces. However, over time, the filling agents have a tendency to dry, crack and shrink, thereby exposing gaps which provide a passageway for water to infiltrate the window perimeter.